Amia
Amia (アミア Amia) is the younger sister to Ultraman Joneus and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Amia is Ultraman Joneus's kind-hearted and fiery younger sister and as such she is very helpful towards him. She prefers to keep things simple and can at times be rebellious, such as sneaking to go on missions or going down to Earth against regulations (as she is also a worker). Needless to say, Amia is very supportive of her older brother and helping out others in need, even if it means it could put herself in danger to do so. History NOTE: This only details about events in the RPVerse Debut: Ultraman Joneus Against Mondo Bot Mondo Bot appeared in Sapporo, Japan where it created an earthquake and then fired his eye beam at some Naruton, instantly killing the monster. Mondo Bot's machine guns started coming out of it's arms, chest, shoulder and then started shooting while giant bullets fall out of the guns; destroying buildings along the way. As Mondo Bot continued to destroy more buildings, a beam of light was then fired at Mondo Bot's back, causing Mondo Bot to look up in the sky waiting for another to kill. Flying down from the sky came two beings of light coming landing down; it was Ultraman Joneus and his sister Amia. Mondo Bot with no time to waste sent out his machine guns and shot at the two Ultras. Ultraman Joneus crouched down and blasted his Planium Beam against the machine gun bullets; followed up by Amia flying up and performs a flying kick against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot staggered back but then pulled out a blue sword from his back and stood in position waiting for one of them to attack. Mondo Bot then fired his eye lasers against Ultraman Joneus, causing Joneus to stagger back. Amia then blasted out her Amiasher Ray down at Mondo Bot's area, creating some explosions around him. Mondo Bot was covered with smoke but after a while it ran to Amia and swung it's sword at her. Amia tried to dodge, but Mondo Bot kept swinging her sword against her. Ultraman Joneus ran back in, flying against Mondo Bot and punching him away from Amia. Mondo Bot staggered back from the punch, missiles coming out of it's chest, arms, back of the shoulder and even on the side of it's head and starts firing at the two Ultras. Amia and Ultraman Joneus both took cover from the missiles, the missiles explode on them, causing them both to roll over. After firing his missiles, Mondo Bot then advanced towards the Ultras. Ultraman Joneus got back up first, shooting his Ultra Laser Shot against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot then shot his machine guns to counter the bullets; causing them to have a gunfight of some sorts for a while, up until it ended with Mondo Bot shooting Joneus with an eye laser, causing Joneus to stagger back. Ultraman Joneus then fired his Planium Beam against Mondo Bot's face, creating an explosion around his face; however Mondo Bot kept moving towards the Ultras and swung his mighty sword towards them. Amia flew out of the way, not wanting to get striked by the sword, while Ultraman Joneus backed up a bit and then kicked at Mondo Bot, then shooting his Star Beam against Mondo Bot. Mondo Bot was hit to the ground; it's lights then began flickering but as a last ditch effort; a cannon starts coming out of it's chest and after charging up he fires a powerful beam at the two. Ultaman Joneus quickly saw the threat of the beam and fired a powerful Boomerang Guillotine at the same time as Mondo Bot's beam. Mondo Bot was almost cut in half, but then fire started to come out of it's feet and flew back into the portal; hoping to come back another day. Ultraman Joneus was victorious, but was exhausted from the brutal fight. Ultraman Joneus then helped out Amia and then two Ultras then flew away, their work there now done. Meanwhile, a mysterious figured watched on his TV screen as the two Ultras flew away, swearing vengeance. Mondo Bot was beginning to go into repairs... Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Amia made a cameo in the RP when she hovered by TripGoji when he was standing there near the entrance to Crystal Town at the Land of Light and she then flew to Crystal Town. Abilities * Amiasher Ray: Rather weak when compared to her brother's Planium Beam, it can still kill the average monster. * '''Amia Eye: '''Amia uses this technique to see in the dark. * '''Flight: '''Like all Ultras, Amia can fly under her own power. * '''Size Change: '''Originally she could not change her size, but later on in the original Japanese series she learns to take on Giant form. * '''Teleportation: '''Like her brother, Amia can teleport anywhere with in a reasonable distance, in human or Ultra form. * '''Human Form: '''Like the rest of the people of U40, Amia has her own natural human form, to transform she uses a similar device like that of her brother Jonias. Trivia * The☆Ultraman is her only debut and appearance she made and has yet to appear in future Ultraman Tokusatsu productions, movies or specials despite the likes of Ultrawoman Beth, Yullian, Ultraman Chuck and Scott appearing in future movies. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Ultras Category:Flying Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Aliens Category:Neutral Good Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)